


run to me

by chaos_personified



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark Academia Vibes, F/F, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also i have a graphic violence tag just in case but i'm not sure if it'll have any, and also royaltycore, but also i can't write action for shit, i guess it's just action, i will add more characters as it goes on !!, it's not exactly angst but it's definitely not fluff, look up dark academia or royalcore or something on youtube, maybe i'm just obsessed with the assassin vibes, they're dumbass assassins i think it's cute, they're so good akjshaksjfh, yes this is mostly inspired by those banging youtube playlists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_personified/pseuds/chaos_personified
Summary: Akaashi was a hardened assassin, forced into the life from a young age. Killing was never fun, but it was his job, and he was damn good at it. He had never failed a mission, and he vowed that he never would. But one mission proves harder than he expected. Like, MUCH harder. How the FUCK do you kill the nation's most watched man?AKA i'm obsessed with dark academia royalty core and the assassin vibes really just do it for meAKA the haikyuu x akatsuki no yona x macbeth x six of crows au that nobody wanted but they got anyways
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 5





	run to me

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy lol i'm back  
> knowing me i'll probably dip a bunch and if i can keep up with updates they will just,,,,not be regular  
> i'm so sorry i'm flakey as hell
> 
> anyways i hope y'all like this !! lmk if you have any ideas you'd like me to include or suggestions (:
> 
> here's my playlist for it btw, i'll keep updating it as i find more songs so feel free to recommend some! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2M9C4Lc0xWafwEpo6H56E7?si=hZiNDDp-THqrVjb5yRQWbg

“Shut the fuck up.” Kuroo had been getting on Akaashi’s nerves all night, and it was taking everything not to snap.

“What’s got you Mr. Crappypants tonight? You’re usually a bit more forgiving on assignment nights.”

“It’s true, Akaashi. What’s with the mood? I would say it’s hot but...it’s not exactly my type,” Oikawa added on snarkily. Kuroo and Akaashi shared a sarcastic glance - they all knew blunt and grumpy was exactly his type.

What they were saying was true, though. Akaashi knew it was. Assignments were the only thing that brought me some sense of purpose. After nearly a month without assignments for any of the squad, he was getting antsy. And despite their teasing, he knew the dumbass duo was just as restless.

Just as he was about to give a cheeky reply, an echoing clap resonated at the front of the room. The quiet words around us quickly came to a halt, and they turned towards the front, ready for orders. Iwaizumi emerged from the shadows, a glint in his eye as he slowly sheathed his knife. He pulled a chair from the corner of the room out, the scrape of the uneven legs loud as it reverberated in the silence. He seemed to be moving tantalizingly slow, savoring the silence. God knew he didn’t get enough around here.

Finally, he sat facing the group waiting expectantly for his words. However, his demeanor was different than normal. Instead of his usual commanding posture and aura, he seemed almost...scared? What the hell could scare Iwaizumi?

Akaashi had learned long ago to control my emotions, and dare we say it, he was better than most in even this elite squad. But when the woman walked through the door, standing tall in her icy beauty and dripping with confidence, even he couldn’t help but raise my eyebrows. He heard a small gasp from Oikawa on his right, and he could feel Kuroo almost shaking with anticipation on his left.

Shimizu was known and feared throughout the kingdom. Most of the “famous” people in the industry stay within the industry, their names hidden in the forgotten shadows of the kingdom. But even villagers knew Shimizu’s name, although they only dared to whisper it.

5 years ago, when she was only 17, Shimizu was a respected warrior and close advisor to the princess. There were few people that the king held in such high regard, and for a young girl to be that highly ranked was unheard of. She had great fighting power, of course, but she possessed a rare charm and wit that could woo friends and enemies alike. She was often put in charge of expedition and ambassadorial missions, and had travelled everywhere around the kingdom. 

When the war with the neighboring Baske kingdom started 4 years ago, Shimizu led forces and wiped the opposing forces out with ease. Oikawa, ever knowledgeable in random stories, once told Akaashi that she eliminated an entire Baske force with only a switchblade. She was scary, for sure, but she was kind. The people loved her. She was scary, for sure, but she was kind. The people loved her.

However, the princess died mysteriously right after the war, and it was soon revealed that Shimizu killed her. The country was thrown into chaos, and she was forced to flee the castle. Even now, there are officials looking for her, desperately wanting to be the one to kill the ice queen and hopefully propel their way towards the royal guard.

She founded the squad they were all in now, but they had never met her. They hadn’t a clue why she founded it, or where she was all the time, but she had been little more than a legend until she walked into the room.

And now Shimizu stood in front of the assassins in all her glory. Her loose black coat partially covered what could only be rows of knives on her belt, glinting dangerously. Her eyes shone despite the dim cove lighting, oozing power and an overwhelming pressure. For a disgraced advisor, she sure looked like royalty herself.

Shimizu stood at the front of the room, commanding all the attention to herself without so much as a word. After scanning the crowd, shaping them all up, she cleared her throat.

“I am Shimizu Kiyoko.” The introduction seemed underwhelming after Akaashi had already replayed her entire life story in his head, but he listened in anticipation for her next words.

“I founded this squad 4 years ago. I’m very sorry I haven’t had the chance to meet you all until today. But I come with a very important mission, and a very dangerous one at that. Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Oikawa, can you follow me right now? I promise, I’ll explain everything to the rest of you tomorrow. And I will give a much better introduction once I have some coffee in me. I’ll see you all tomorrow at breakfast.”

And with that, she walked through the door, not bothering to check if anyone was following. She knew they would.

~~~~~

When they caught up to her, she was pulling a small key out of her large coat pocket. She was stopped outside of a small room at the end of the hallway. Akaashi, like everyone, had never been inside. There was an unspoken rule to never come here. After 2 years in the organization, he still had no idea why this room was unofficially forbidden. _Well, I suppose I’ll find out in a few seconds _, Akaashi thought to himself. Just then, a small click echoed and Shimizu swiftly opened the door, shutting it closed immediately after they were all in.__

____

What caught Akaashi’s eyes first were not the books strewn across the floor, or the pinned maps hanging around the room, or the small girl sitting in the center of the room with a hardened look on her face. It was the absence of dust. Despite not having been opened in years, this room looked as good as new. Someone had been here.

____

Wait, a girl?

____

Iwaizumi turned to Shimizu, a mix of bewilderment and alarm on his face. This hideout should have been unknown to outsiders. Evidently, Iwaizumi was not let in on Shimizu’s plans. This went higher than squad leader. Akaashi wasn’t one for fear, but even he felt a shudder go through him (although he’d never show it). Something about this was too...off.

____

Just as Akaashi was about to say something, Kiyoko cleared her throat.

____

“Again, it’s nice to meet you all. Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Kuroo, Oikawa, meet Princess Yachi.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> yachi ?? miss girl you dipped from the country years ago i could have graduated high school in that time  
> feel free to leave feedback in the comments !!
> 
> thanks for reading <333


End file.
